


Wardrobe Ficlet

by lucifers_left_earlobe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Trapped In A Closet, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucifers_left_earlobe/pseuds/lucifers_left_earlobe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some Dean/Cas drabble I wrote to stall doing homework.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wardrobe Ficlet

"Dean, I really don’t think moving like that is going to help,” Castiel mutters against Dean’s elbow. The vampires they had been hunting had separated them from Sam and Bobby and chased them into a musty room in the mansion and Castiel had the insight to sprint into an old wardrobe. Dean had closed the door behind him, hoping that it would conceal them, which it did. Unfortunately, it locked behind them.

“Cas, why don’t you shut up and help.” Dean shifts so his back is pressing into Castiel’s gut and uselessly shoves at the door. After a few moments, and a few reciprocated jabs from Castiel, Dean folds on his efforts and reclines against the side opposite the fallen angel. He looks pissed off. Castiel opens his mouth to say something but a sharp glare from Dean closes it again. Dean crosses his arms and sighs in contempt.

“Bobby and Sam will find us when they’re done. Just give them a few minutes,” Dean assures Castiel.

As it turns out, Dean was wrong. A few minutes turns into approximately a half hour turns into about an hour. Dean and Castiel find themselves sitting on the floor of the wardrobe, slumped against each other in exhaustion and frustration at their circumstances. Castiel is about to fall asleep when he feels a light ruffling in his hair.

“What are you doing?” he asks, glancing up from where his head was slumped between his legs. Dean quickly retracts his hand and stares at the space above Castiel’s head, the slight reddish tone on his face evident in even the poor lighting of the closet.

“Nothin’ Cas. Go back to sleep.” Castiel gives him one last looks and reclines so his back is touching the cold wooden wall. Just as he’s closing his eyes, Dean shifts again, this time one of his hands come to rest on Castiel’s.

“Is there something you need, Dean?” Castiel grumbles. It’s been a long and stressful day, he’d expect Dean to understand why he’s tired. Evidently, Dean doesn’t pick up on his irritation and shifts again, pulling Castiel into sitting position.

“Nah, Cas. Everything’s good.” Dean moves in closer, so close that Castiel can see the brilliant sparkling of his emerald eyes. There is a light pressure against his cheek and Castiel leans into it instinctively. Dean doesn’t miss the movement, and moves his hands slowly up to Castiel’s shoulders. A layer of goosebumps follows the trail his hands took, and he observes them with wonder. He’s never seen them on his person before. Maybe being human means all sorts of weird medical nonsense.

Castiel is torn from his speculations when warm lips brush over his own, eliciting a startled gasp from his lungs. Since when did he gasp? His heart is racing as his eyes flutter shut, completely of their own accord. The pressure returns, only this time stronger. And then there’s a wetness coercing his lips open and touching his tongue. Castiel tilts his head sideways, trying to get more of the pleasant sensations taking over him. He’s never felt these human feelings.

Just as Castiel is knotting his fingers behind Dean’s neck, he pulls away with a sheepish smirk decorating his features. Dean pushes his forehead against Castiel’s.

“When we get out of here, do you want to get burgers?” Dean murmurs. Castiel doesn’t answer right away; he just relishes in the warmth of Dean, how this man, this _human_ man, could be so worthy of wonder.

“Yes, Dean. I would like that,” Castiel replies, returning his lips to the man he fell for long ago.


End file.
